Jemput aku, sayang?
by The Secret Phantom
Summary: Terjadi sesuatu terhadap oleh gadis itu. Sesuatu apa yang telah terjadi terhadap gadis itu? Akhirnya gadis itu meninggal dunia. Kekasihnya merasa bersalah karena tidak menjemput gadis itu.
1. Chapter 1

Don't like? Don't read.!

Dislaimer : Yamaha Corporation

FanFiction : Me

Warning : Mungkin ceritanya bisa bikin para pembaca mengeluarkan air mata atau terharu ._.

* * *

**Summary**

**.  
**

**Seorang gadis menunggu kekasih yang tercintanya di tengah malam di luar kampus, dekat halte bus. Kekasihnya berada di tempat acara selama 2 sampai 3 jam. Namun, sesuatu yang telah terjadi kepada seorang gadis yang sedang menunggu kekasihnya. Apakah sesuatu yang telah terjadi kepada seorang gadis itu? Akhirnya gadis itu telah meninggal. Kekasihnya merasa bersalah kepada seorang gadis itu.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Satu : Menunggu**

Di dekat sebuah kampus yang sangat besar dan terlalu mewah, mungkin bisa dijuluki Istana atau Kastil, tempat tinggal Tuan Putri Kerajaan. Di dalam kampus itu ada seorang gadis yang sedang sendirian di koridor kuliah itu. Gadis itu berambut biru tosca, diikat satu dengan ekor kuda, panjang rambutnya mencapai sebetis kakinya, tingginya kira-kira 160-an CM, umurnya 16 tahun dan wajahnya imut, sungguh manis. Gadis itu berpakaian yang imut semua, celana pendek sepaha warna biru muda, celana legging berwarna biru gelap, sepatu jalan-jalan berwarna biru muda dengan putih, baju biru dengan berpita warna pink di tengah bajunya, ada beberapa manik-manik di bajunya, memakai jaket hitam dengan garis-garis biru dan membawa tas cukup besar berwarna biru dengan pink dan gantungan berwarna hitam, bentuk love. Mengapa gadis berambut biru tosca itu dapat berkuliah di usia 16 tahun? Karena ia anak yang terpintar, pernah loncat kelas 3 kali, ia juga guru matematika di sekolah Voca High School. Gadis itu berkuliah di Kampus bernama Voca High University. Mengapa ia berada di kampus tersebut di tengah malam dan pula sendirian? Karena ia mengikuti beberapa ujian di kampus, teman-temannya sudah pulang duluan, dan ia sendirian di kampus, entah untuk apa, mungkin ia ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan sendirian.

Saat gadis itu berjalan keluar dari koridor kampus itu, ia bergegas keluar dari pintu kaca di kampus itu. Ia berjalan sampai di luar kampus, berdiri di dekat halte Bus. Ia segera mengambil sesuatu di saku celana pendeknya, ternyata ia mengambil Hand Phone yang berwarna biru laut. Kelihatannya, ia sedang membuka kontak telepon dan mencari-cari nomor Hand Phone seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, ia berhasil menemukan nomor telepon seseorang tersebut. Ternyata yang ia ingin telepon adalah kekasihnya, bernama Kaito Shion.

Klik

Gadis itu meng-klik-kan tombol warna hijau dan kemudian menaruh Hand Phonenya di telinga kanannya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Oh, Kaito. Aku ada di luar kampus, tolong jemput aku…"

"_Aah? Kenapa tidak kasih tahu sama aku dari tadi? __Kan sekarang aku berada di tempat acara penting ini selama 2 sampai 3 jam sama teman-temanku, nih. Kau pulang duluan dengan bus itu saja._" Kata pemuda di seberang telepon, ya, ia adalah Kaito Shion, kekasih gadis itu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, aku menunggu di sini saja deh. Nanti acaranya sudah selesai, langsung jemput aku ya, sayang..." Ujar gadis itu dengan wajah tenang dan santai.

"_Lagian, kau kok mendadak minta aku jemput kau? Seharusnya sejak awal minta aku jemput kau biar aku bilang sama teman-temanku bahwa aku tidak bisa ikut acara penting itu karena ada urusan, begitu._" Keluh Kaito di seberang telepon dari gadis itu.

"Maaf, sayang. Tadi kakak lagi di kantor dan ibu lagi sakit. Maaf merepotkanmu, ya Kaito…" Gadis itu menyesal.

"_Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa kok. Kau tunggu saja sejam lagi, aku segera bilang sama temanku ya._"

Tut tuuut tuuuuut

'Yah, dimatikan. Ya sudah, aku tidak boleh mengganggu Kaito.' Batin gadis itu dengan tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Hand Phonenya.

* * *

**Satu jam lewat kemudian **

* * *

"Hei, sudah belum? Ini sudah 1 jam lewat, kau ke mana, sayang?" Tanya Gadis itu kepada Kaito.

"…"

Tuut tuuut tuuuuut

'Kok dimatiin? Ya, sudah. Aku menunggu saja deh.' Batin gadis itu lagi.

Kalian lihat ada sesuatu di pinggir tas gadis itu tidak? Sesuatu di pinggir tas itu ada tulisan, itu seperti nama lengkapnya. Namanya Hatsune Miku. Yah, gadis itu ternyata bernama Hatsune Miku.

* * *

**Kaito Shion P.O.V**

* * *

Aku sudah selesai berada di acara penting. Gawat, ini sudah satu jam lewat, lebih baik aku segera menjemput kekasihku di dekat halte bus yang berada di luar kampus itu. Aku cepat-cepat naik mobil yang berwarna biru laut, memakai poster bergambar **VOCALOID. **Aku pun segera menjalankan mobil kesukaanku yang ini. Tak lama kemudian, aku sudah sampai di sana. Tetapi, di sana tidak ada kekasihku yang bernama Hatsune Miku.

'E,ee? Di mana Miku?' Batinku bertanya.

Aku mengambil Hand Phoneku yang ada di dalam saku celana ini. Saat aku mengaktifkan Hand Phoneku, aku melihat ada 5 SMS, tentu saja aku mengabaikan. Aku menelepon Miku. Namun, tidak aktif.

'ke mana sih kau, Miku?' Batinku bertanya.

"Kalau soal tidak dijemput, kenapa pakai matiin Hand Phone sih?" Tanyaku dengan sendiri sambil memegang jidatku dan melihat kanan-kiri. Di kanan-kiri sangat gelap, tidak ada orang pun lewat.

Ya sudah, aku ke rumahnya sekarang. Aku menaik ke dalam mobil di kursi mengemudi. Kemudian aku menjalankan mobil ini, tidak lupa aku memakai sabuk pengaman.

Tak lama kemudian...

Nah, sudah sampai. Inilah rumah Miku, sungguh megah…

Aku bergegas keluar dari mobil ini dan menuju ke pintu utama rumah Hatsune. Aku mencoba mengetuk pintu utama itu, namun tidak ada yuang membuka pintu utama ini untuk aku. Ke mana sih orang rumah ini? Aku pulang saja deh. Tetapi, aku berhenti ketika sebuah ambulan datang. Apa yang terjadi…?

Aku melihat kakak Miku itu keluar dari ambulan itu dan menuju ke hadapanku dan segera mengatakan hal yang membuatku sangat tidak percaya…

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

* * *

"Kemana saja kau, bangsat! Kau tahu tidak? Adikku dirampok dan dibunuh! Dia nungguin kau, bukan nunggu kematiannya! Berkali-kali aku SMS dia pulang, tapi dia tetap bersikeras menunggu kau! Kalau gini, jadinya siapa yang kehilangan dia, bukan Cuma kau! Tapi kita semua! Kakaknya, ibunya, ayahnya, saudara-saudaranya, sahabat-sahabatnya dan juga... kekasihnya!" Seru kakak Miku, ia seorang pemuda berambut biru tosca, ya, dia adalah kakak kembar laki-laki Miku, Hatsune Mikuo. Kakaknya kesal. Saat membicara itu kepada Kaito, hampir saja air matanya keluar dari matanya. Mikuo menangis.

Kaito diam mematung tanpa suara. Ia terkejut bukan kepalang. Ia melihat Hand Phonenya yang ada di tangan kanannya, ia mencoba membuka 5 SMS. Ternyata semuanya dari Miku.

22.25 : Sayang, kok hand phonenya dimatiin?

22.30 : Sayang, acaranya sudah belum?

22:50 : Sayang, ada yang merhatiin aku.

22.55 : Aku takut, kau di mana, sayang?

23.00 : Ya sudah, aku pulang sendiri. Sebenarnya aku suruh kau jemput aku, cuma mau bilang Happy Anniversary buat hubungan kita, makanya tidak mau dijemput siapapun. Makasih sayang buat 6 tahun, maafkan aku sayang. I Love You so much…

Kaito sangat terkejut. "Ka,kak Mikuo… Pe,pesan ketiga dari Miku... Ya,yang merhatiin dia adalah... perampok dan pembunuh itu, bukan...?" Kedua mata Kaito terbelalak, pupil kedua matanya mengecil.

"Mungkin! Semua ini gara-gara kau! Kau memang mengerti perasaan adikku yang manis? Sudah kuduga, sejak awal seharusnya aku melarang adikku berpacaran dengan kau, Baka!" Seru Mikuo. Mikuo sangat murka karena tidak rela kematian adikknya.

tuk

Kaito melututkan kakinya seolah mau sujud. "Ti, tidak mungkin..."

Mikuo menendang bahu kanan Kaito. Kaito terjatuh di tanah di luar rumah Hatsune. "Apa kau bodoh? Kau tahu tidak, adikku sangat setia dan peduli padamu! Malah kebalikannya, kau tidak setia dan tidak peduli pada adikku. Memangnya kau benar-benar pacaran dengan adikku selama 7 tahun? Dasar bangsat!" Mikuo mengertakan kakinya dengan satu kali.

GLEGAAAARRRRRR

Suara petir

Tes tes tes tes tes

Turunlah hujan. Air hujan itu membasahi Kaito dan Mikuo.

"Ma, maafkan aku... Kak Mikuo dan... Miku..." Kaito pun mengeluarkan air matanya dari matanya, kemudian air matanya mengalir ke kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku memaafkan kau tetapi adikku tidak akan memaafkan kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat selama 7 tahun!" Seru Mikuo sambil berjalan dan membuka pintu utama rumah Hatsune itu. "Dan, jangan pernah datang ke pemakaman Miku!" Setelah berbicara, Mikuo langsung membanting pintunya.

BLAM

* * *

**Keesokan harinya **

* * *

Di pemakaman. Di sanalah tampaknya ada Hatsune Mikuo, ibunya, ayahnya, saudara-saudaranya dan sekaligus sahabat-sahabatnya kecuali... kekasihnya. Memang, kekasihnya tidak hadir di pemakaman karena perkataan Mikuo kemarin malam. Tetapi, kekasihnya tetap hadir karena... ada sebua mobil hitam yang bersih dan berkilau.

Grek

Pintu belakang mobilnya dibuka oleh butlernya.

Tap

Turunlah seorang oemuda berambut biru, bersyal hitam, berpakaian serba hitam.

Mikuo menoleh ke belakang dan memunculkan wajah yang tidak senang. "Ka, kau...?"

Kaito berjalan di atas karpet berwarna putih, sambil membawa sebuah bunga mawar putih. Dia berjalan sampai dia sudah tiba di depan foto besar, foto Miku. Foto Miku itu sedang tersenyum manis sambil kedua matanya tertutup.

"Maafkan aku, Hatsune Miku..." Kata Kaito sambil menaruh bunga mawar putihnya di atas jenazah yang telah ditaruhkan mayat Hatsune Miku. Kaito pun menangis.

"Ya, bapa... Maafkanlah kesalahan dan dosa-dosa yang telah Hatsune Miku perbuat. Bapa, tolong ampuni kasihanilah dia, Bapa... Semoga Bapa menerima arwah Hatsune Miku berada di sisi Bapa dan semoga arwahnya tetap tenang di sana. Amien..." Pastor itu menutup matanya sambil membuat salib di dahi, di antara dada, bahu kiri dan bahu kanan. "Dalam nama bapa, dan putera, dan roh kudus. A...mien..." Kemudian pastor itu menutup Al-kitabnya.

Semuanya bergegas pulang tetapi kecuali keluarga Hatsune dan Kaito Shion. Kaito berada di samping makam Hatsune Miku sambil kepalanya menunduk. Dan, Mikuo berjalan ke belakang Kaito.

"Kau mengerti sekarang, kan?" Tanya Mikuo.

Kaito hanya menggangguk kepalanya dengan tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, sayang..."

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian, Kaito berusia 5 tahun, sudah menikah dengan Sakine Meiko. Di suatu tempat, Kaito bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Hatsune Miku. Gadis itu sedang menanyakan dengan warga lain. Kaito berada di dalam bus bersama Meiko, istrinya, dan gadis itu berada di luar busnya. Kaito mencoba menggaruk kedua matanya supaya dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ternyata itu bukan halusinasinya tetapi nyatanya!

"Kaito? Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Meiko.

Kaito menoleh ke kiri. "E,ee? Tidak apa-apa kok, mataku hanya gatal sedikit..." Jawab Kaito sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian Kaito terus melihat gadis itu dan segera menoleh untuk melihat ke depan. 'Tidak mungkin kalau gadis itu mirip dengan Miku. Kan Miku sudah meninggal dunia 5 tahun yang lalu. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Miku di atas sana?' Batin Kaito.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, melihat bus yang dinaiki Kaito Shion. "Hmm? Tidak mungkin kan?" kemudian gadis itu menoleh ke depan lagi untuk menanyakan kepada warga itu. "Tahu tidak di mana rumah keluarga Shion dan... Rumah keluarga Hatsune?"

"Entahlah..."

.

.

.

**~ The End ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't like don't read! :D

Disclaimer

**Vocaloid : Yamaha Corporation**

**Fanfiction : Me B-)  
**

* * *

**Perbaikan  
**

"5 Tahun kemudian, Kaito berusia 5 tahun, sudah menikah dengan Sakine Meiko"  
diganti jadi "5 tahun kemudian, Kaito berusia 23 tahun, sudah menikah dengan Sakine Meiko".

Gomen, typo ._.v


End file.
